


Revenge

by acciojd



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark, Drama, Dramatic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow Friendship, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Friendship, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: Someone is out for revenge on Simon Snow, and they've got both Penelope Bunce and Baz Pitch in their grasp.“I’ll let you save one. I’ll even let you pick.”My heart literally fell to my stomach.“No I can’t. Please. Just take me.” I cried. Tears now freely flowing down my face. “Please. I love them both."warning: this is a bit dark, and extremely angsty.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Revenge

**Revenge**

**Simon**

Somedays I miss magic so much it’s like a vital piece of me was carved out and left at Watford. On those days, it amazes me that I’m able to function without it. Those days are the hardest days. On those days, Penny warming up a kettle with **some like it hot** makes me wince. It’s an ache so deep and empty that I wonder if this is what the Humdrum felt like all the time, like a hole that needed to be filled.

On other days, I actually love being “normal.” Sure, I have the wings and the tail, but I’m also safe. More importantly, my friends are safe. At school is was hard to imagine myself living past 18. I truly never even had a chance to think of life outside of school. But I made it. I just turned 23. Nothing has tried to kill me since America, and let’s face it, we were basically seeking trouble. Had we stayed in London, we probably wouldn’t even know NowNext existed.

Although we might have lost Agatha, so that’s not a pleasant train of thought. Either way, goblins don’t attack me. The Humdrum doesn’t attack me. I’m not going on deadly missions anymore. I can go to the local coffee shop, order coffee and sit and drink it like a normal.

There is no more hyped up rivalry with the Old Families. It’s stunning that I thought I was going to have to kill Baz. Actually, it’s a little nauseating if I think about it too long. I was prepared to kill a boy, a wonderful boy, who loved me, who had a family who loved him, because I had some misplaced notion of good and evil. I had been brainwashed by the Mage to think that the Old Families were going to make some powerplay and that I would be fighting on the side of good. It's a bit scary to think about that, so I try not too.

It worked out okay. I can go to the cinema with Baz. To dinner. Walks in the park. Those days it’s really nice.

Baz is… perfect. There is no other word for him. He’s patient. He’s helped me through years of self-doubt that still hasn’t completely gone away. He’s loved me even when I’m sometimes very difficult to love. 

I have very little contact with the Coven or the world of Mages. I live with Penny, and her mother is the current headmistress of Watford. That keeps me more or less in the loop.

But things had been going well, really well. Penny and I had a pretty nice apartment. She was still in school getting her masters, I was taking classes here and there, thinking of social work, but mainly working at a normal bakery, which I loved. Penny and Baz told me there was no rush. I could take my time now thinking of a future that was wide open for me.

Things had been going so well that it was a bit of surprise when I got a back to my apartment and a Banshee was sitting at the kitchen table.

I had always thought Banshee’s just shrieked and were bad omens, but this one had a cup of tea in front of her and was looking disturbingly calm.

I wish I remembered more about Banshee’s. I know they were more corporal than the stories told. That they were incredibly powerful, so powerful they could sense death and sometimes felt pulled to the area where death would be. That’s why they got their reputation as a bad omen. That they generally liked to be left alone.

“Sit Simon.” She said, and before I could even resist or ask a question, I felt a compulsion to sit in the other seat. She had spelled me somehow. I took the seat.

“Do you remember me, Simon Snow?” She said, voice ominously low.

“I don’t think so.” I said, trying to remember any interaction with Banshee’s that I had. I hadn’t dealt with them since I was 13. The Mage took me hunting for an artifact that he believed was stolen by one.

There were a few together in the swamps outside of Watford grounds. It went badly. I went off, and I woke up in the infirmary. The Mage got his artifact back though so he was pleased. I didn’t remember conversing with any of them.

“Ten years ago, you and your Master walked into my home. He stole a precious heirloom while you decimated my two companions. Do you remember that?”

I felt my stomach drop.

“I didn’t know.. I was a child.” I started.

“No, you were a weapon. And you acted like one.” She growled. And took a sip of tea. Then she snapped her fingers.

I was thrown back against the wall, still in a chair, bound at my hands and feet. I tried to move but it was useless. Her powers were incredible.

“I’m sorry.”

“It took me 10 years to find you, little mage. I learned your leader was dead and I searched everywhere for the power source that you were. But of course, the power source was empty and I couldn’t sense you.”

She stood up, and began pacing a little.

“But I found you, and now I get my revenge.”

I was suddenly extremely nervous. I was starting to get very uneasy. 

“Please, ma’am. I was a child. And I was wrong. I killed the Mage. He was brainwashing me, and I just didn’t know it.”

She ignored my pleading.

“You took from me my two lovers. You left me cold, alone and with nothing.” She took a deep breath.

“So now I take from you.”

She held up two bubbles and they started floating on their own. In one I could see Penny. She was taking a master’s class, so she was at the library studying. It looked like she was alone, books surrounding her. In the other bubble was Baz. He was at his apartment, in his bedroom, practicing the violin.

He stopped playing abruptly as the picture became clear. He frowned, put the violin down and rubbed his chest. I think he could feel that something was tethering itself to him.

“No. Please. Don’t hurt them” I screamed as realization came over me. I could feel my heartrate rising. I could feel my breath coming in shorter gasps. I strained against my bonds. “Please. I was a child. I’m so sorry.”

She looked at me and bent down so that we were looking eye to eye.

“In consideration of your age, and your apology, I’ll make a deal.”

A jolt of relief went through me.

“I’ll let you save one. I’ll even let you pick.”

My heart literally fell to my stomach.

“No I can’t. Please. Just take me.” I cried. Tears now freely flowing down my face. “Please. I love them both.”

“I know. And I can hurt them from here, it’s rather easy.” The monster whispered. Voice low with a bit of a laugh to it. 

Suddenly Penny gasped, and put her hand to her chest, eyes shutting against the clear pain. I could see her ring glowing, as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

“NO. Please. Don’t hurt her.” I cried, tears beginning to spill over.

“Would you prefer him then?” She said with a laugh, and Baz fell to his knees as blood began to blossom on his chest.

“NO. I didn’t mean that! STOP.”

Quick as she began she stopped. I could see Baz reach for his wand. There was blood soaking the front of his pail pink button down.

“Maybe we need to make this a little more visual for you”

Then the bubble were gone, and both Penny and Baz were yanked from where they were and both appeared in the apartment. How powerful is this creature?

Penny hit the ground hard, but shot up. Years of being my best friend had trained her well. She seemed to take in the entire scene in a mere second. She took one look at Baz, still on his knees on the other side of the small apartment, and immediately casted **an apple a day**.

“no no no, we can’t have that. **Sleep tight** , little miss.” And before Penny could get a word out, or a spell to black, she fell to the ground. I tried to get out of my bonds again to go to her, but I could not move an inch.

I glanced over at Baz, who was getting to his feet, looking angry and battle ready.

“You have no power here, monster.” She said as she managed to pull his wand away and bind him as well.

“You are all just children playing with toys compared to me. Compared to my power.”

“Why are you here” He growled. “What do you want?”

“I want Simon to suffer. Suffer as I did when he and his Mage took the two from me who I loved. So now, I will take what he loves.” She glanced from Penny and to Baz. “I told him he can choose which one I take, that’s more than I got from him.”

Baz looked horrified as realization sat in.

“He didn’t know, he was a child in our world. The Mage was a monster who taught him wrong. But he learned. He killed the Mage.” Baz growled.

“So he says. Yet both of my lovers were taken from me. Since I am merciful, I will let him keep one of you. He just has to choose.”

Baz glanced at Penny and then made eye contact with me. His grey eyes were the most vivid I could ever remember seeing.

“You choose her.” He said. “I’m dead anyway, you choose her.” How had everything gone so wrong so quickly. I talked to Baz this morning. He was supposed to join Penny and I for dinner in about two hours. Everything was fine.

“Baz, no.”

“Simon Snow, you listen to me for once in your life.” Baz shouted, voice shaking. “I am already dead. Penelope Bunce is not.”

He was crying now. I was crying too. I don’t think I realized how bad this was until Baz started pleading. He must have known there was no way out. He must know how powerful she was. Of course he knows, he is the smartest Mage I know.

I couldn’t look away from his face. “She’s going to marry Shepard, and they are going to make little brilliant magelings. I am going to do none of those things. You will hurt, but you will carry on. It will be fine. I’m promising you it’s okay. I want you to choose her. She was there for you before me, and she will be there for you after me.”

I glanced at Penny. She was unconscious but I know if she wasn’t, she’d be shouting the other way. Screaming at Baz how much I needed him, and how it was alright to pick her to die. She would never want Baz to die for her.

“I can’t” I cried.

“Simon. Simon” Baz was pleading. I couldn’t look away from him. “Simon Snow, I love you, I’m making this choice for you. Choose her. It’s okay.” His eyes were filled with tears.

“Time is running out, little mage.” The banshee said, putting her cold hand on my shoulder.

“Me. Just kill me.” I cried, turning to look at her. “They’ve done nothing to you. Please, just let them live.”

She laughed. It was a horrible sound, like nails on a chalkboard.

A golden timer appeared above us, counting down from 60 seconds. 59… 58

“Choose little mage, or when the time is up, I’ll kill them both.”

45… 44… 43

“No..” I cried. “Please.”

38… 37

“Simon. Please.” Baz called, voice straining with emotion.

“Simon, It’s okay. I’m asking you to choose her. Please. It’s okay, I will find you in our next life.”

22.. 21…

“Baz, I love you. I can’t.”

“Tick Tock, little Mage. Tick Tock. Tell me who dies, and tell me now.” ` 

“I love you, Simon Snow. It’s going to be okay.” Baz said, looking directly into my eyes.

3…2…

“BAZ. BAZ DIES.” I screamed, I could hear him sigh in relief.

The banshee laughed her awful laugh and then moved to whisper in my ear.

“And now the love of your life will always know he comes in second.” She whispered.

And then she was gone. The bonds holding me were released abruptly and I fell to all fours.

The bonds holding Baz were released, Penny was moving again. They were both alive. They were so alive.

Baz was shaking, I was shaking. I could barely crawl over to him. “Baz, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” I tried to get close, tried to grab him. 

Penelope pushed herself up… “What… was that a banshee?” She asked but then fell immediately silent upon seeing our distress. “Oh… oh no…”

“Simon..” She whispered. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

I couldn’t even begin to explain how wrong she was. All I could say was I’m sorry. No other words were coming up.

“Penny, he needs to sleep. We can deal with the rest in the morning.” Baz said, sitting up on his knees and trying to bring himself to standing position.

“No..”

“Simon, yes. Please listen to me”

Hadn’t I already listened to him once today? Wasn’t it a mistake?

But I couldn’t help it. I owed him. Baz picked me up and carried me over to my bedroom. I nuzzled into him.

“Penny… could you?” He was asking her to cast for him because he was too shaken, I think. I could feel his arms and fingers trembling.

“Simon?” She asked and I nodded consent before turning to Baz.

“Stay?” I asked, almost unable to make eye contact with him.

“Simon…” he started and I felt my heart clench.

“Please?” His face fell. He always had a hard time saying no to me.

“Okay.” He whispered.

“ **Sleep tight**.”

And then there was blissful darkness.

A/N: yikes. That’s a bit dark. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
